


Don't You Say Never

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People keep asking Tetsuya weird questions about Aomine-kun. Under other circumstances, he might think they believe they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroko's POV

The whole thing starts with Furihata-kun asking him who he’s been texting this often.

“Aomine-kun.” They used to be close friends. Tetsuya missed him. It’s nice to be able to talk to him again.

Furihata-kun’s expression is strange. “… You text him often? That guy?”

Tetsuya doesn’t see what’s so strange about that. “From time to time.”

“… I see.” The following subject change is awkward, but Tetsuya lets it go.

________________

“I saw Mine-chin the other day. He seemed happier. Did you two make up?”

It’s very rare for Murasakibara-kun to bother with other people’s personal affairs. He’s probably being magnanimous because of the severe loss Tetsuya’s team has just suffered at the hands of his team. What was supposed to be a friendly match arranged by Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun almost instantly turned into a battle to the death for supremacy.

“We are talking more often lately, but I don’t think it influenced Aomine-kun much.”

Murasakibara-kun flicks him. “Stupid Kuro-chin. Of course it did.”

Tetsuya bats away Murasakibara-kun’s hand, annoyed. “Please don’t touch me.” He doesn’t address the insult. He still remembers how useless it is to argue with him, so he doesn’t even try.

________________

The unwelcome but familiar weight wrapping itself around his shoulders makes Tetsuya sigh.“Kurokocchi! Just the person I wanted to see!”

“Kise-kun came all the way to Seirin. The chances that you’re here to see me are very high.”

Kise-kun ruffles his hair and ignores him. “So, Kurokocchi, what are you doing next Sunday?”

“Why is that of any interest to you?”

“Weelll, maybe I want to spend it with you.” This, accompanied by Kise-kun’s arms tightening around him. One of the many girls that are always around Kise-kun appears to swoon, for some reason.

“I apologise, but I’m meeting with Aomine-kun.”

Kise-kun stiffens. It’s during times like these that Tetsuya sympathises with Kise-kun’s teammates from Kaijou. He can be so hard to handle. “Aominecchi! Did he already make his move? Damn it, I’m too late!” 

Tetsuya tunes Kise-kun out as he continues to mutter to himself and grab his own head in… disappointment? Despair? Solace against a rising migraine? Who can understand what motivates him. He’s free now, so he just leaves. Surely one of his fangirls will console him. 

________________

Tetsuya stares at his phone with growing puzzlement. What does that even mean?

“Kuroko, what the hell is so great about your phone?”

“Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun sent me a message I don’t understand. Does this make sense to you?” Tetsuya throws his phone to Kagami-kun.

_About Aomine. Be safe. Never talk to me about it, either of you. Also, Takao insisted that I add his congratulations._

Kagami-kun chokes, then reddens. “You and Aomine! When did that happen?”

Tetsuya is even more puzzled. What’s with people today? “Me and Aomine-kun what? When did what happen?”

Kagami-kun looks at him like he’s crazy. “Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s perfect. Let’s do that and never mention it again.”

A new message catches his attention. Apparently, Aomine-kun received the same thing and is as troubled as Tetsuya, like the sane person he is. Tetsuya shares his confusion with him. They resolve to ignore Midorima-kun. It’s a technique they often employed when they were at Teikou, and it does have its advantages. 

________________

Tetsuya wants to run. Whatever the coach wants with him, he’s not going to enjoy it, not if her delighted smile is to be trusted. “Kuroko-kun, it’s Teppei on the phone. He wants to talk to you. Here, take it!” She thrusts the phone at him. 

Tetsuya takes it warily. “Hello. Kyoshi-senpai?”

“Kuroko! I heard all about it! I just wanted you to know that I support you no matter what, and I’m just so happy you could mend the broken bridges between the two of you to make something beautiful!”

Tetsuya’s eyes widen. “Kyoshi-senpai? Are you alright? Are you on medication at the moment?” 

“Thank you for worrying, but I’m fine! Tell me if anything else happen, I want to know everything!”

Kuroko stares ahead, bewildered. “I don’t have anything to add.”

Kyoshi-senpai laughs. “That’s fine. You can give the phone back to Riko now.”

“Yes, I’ll do that. Goodbye, Kyoshi-senpai.”

He hands the phone back to the coach, but not before warning Riko-san about Kyoshi-senpai’s impaired state. She gives him a strange look. Tetsuya is getting used to those.

________________

“Hey, Kuroko! Your shoots are getting better.”

They have been. He’s not missing as often as he used to. It is very gratifying. “Thank you, Koganei-senpai.”

“Is it because of Aomine? Does he help you out more now?”

“He does. Aomine-kun can be very helpful when he wants to be.” They play frequently. Tetsuya is still not, nor will he ever be, near Aomine-kun’s level, but it doesn’t stop him from enjoying it.

“Oh really. Kuroko-kun, do tell us more.”

“Laps for everyone. Now.” That’s the captain, who’s angry at Koganei-senpai if the vein beating near his forehead is to be believed. 

Koganei-senpai doesn’t approve. “But, Hyuuga! Mitobe is also curious, isn’t he?”

Tetsuya can’t tell if that’s the truth. It doesn’t matter anyway, because the captain isn’t. What he wants is them running laps. It would be nice to know why.

________________

He has become increasingly wary of answering his phone when somebody other than Aomine-kun is calling, but this is the one person he knows better than to ignore. “Akashi-kun, hello.”

“Hello. Kuroko, something has been bothering me. Since when are you dating Aomine?”

Tetsuya chokes. “Akashi-kun! What nonsense are you saying?”

He can hear Akashi-kun taking a deep breath. “So Kise was wrong. As I suspected. We should all know better than to believe him by now.”

Tetsuya is going to find Kise-kun and extract his revenge. He doesn’t know what it will be yet, but he’ll make him regret doing… whatever he did. “What did Kise-kun say exactly?”

“That you rejected him to go on a date with Aomine.”

So many things start making sense now. “That is not what happened. I had another commitment with Aomine-kun, but it wasn’t a date, and if that’s what Kise-kun calls an invitation to a date, he really needs to do better.” 

Akashi-kun laughs politely. “If I were you, I’d tell Aomine about it. No doubt he had his share of strange inquiries.”

“I will, thank you. Goodbye Akashi-kun.”

He hangs up. His fingers rest on the keys, hesitant to select Aomine-kun’s number. How does one reveal to someone else that everyone thinks that they are dating, never mind the part where Tetsuya bears some part of responsibility for that rumor? Aomine-kun will probably be offended. His tastes are known. Tetsuya doesn’t exactly conform to them. That’s why he never did anything about his attraction to him, so obvious to others it became common knowledge. 

Postponing the call won’t help. Aomine-kun has the right to know. He dials.

“Hey, Tetsu. Hi. What’s up?”

“Aomine-kun, hello. I have something to tell you.” Tetsuya gathers his courage. “Do you remember Midorima-kun’s message?”

“That weird thing? Yeah.”

“Did other strange occurrences happen?”

“Now that I think about it, Kise has been sulking. Do you know what’s his problem?”

Right at the heart of it. “Kise-kun has misunderstood something I said. He is under the impression that we are a couple.”

He can hear Aomine-kun’s breath catching, his tone weak. “What! Why, why would he think that? Hah, that’s funny.”

This is painful. “Don’t worry about it. We can just set everyone straight.”

“… I’m sorry.”

“What about?”

“For making them think that.”

Tetsuya does not follow. “Aomine-kun didn’t do anything. If someone is responsible, it’s me.”

“Yeah, right. Have you ever been attracted to someone?”

Tetsuya frowns. “I don’t see why that would be any of your business.”

“That’s what I thought. Look, it was my fault, I’ll be more careful.”

Why does he keep insisting? “I’m a specialist at observing people. If you had done something that would have demonstrated an interest in me, I’d have noticed.”

“No offense, Tetsu, but you’re completely oblivious to things like that. How long did it take you to realise that Satsuki was into you? Did you even catch that Kise has a huge crush on you?”

“He does not.”

“That’s what I meant. He does. It’s really, really not subtle.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is I’ve wanted you forever and you never got a clue.”

“… What.”

“Forget about it.”

“Wait, Aomine-kun. What.”

Aomine-kun’s sigh is loud enough to eclipse everything else. “I’m going to use simple words. I. Like. You.”

“Aomine-kun… likes me.”

“Yes, Tetsu.”

“You really do.”

“Yes, Tetsu.”

He bites back his laughter. Murasakibara-kun was right, he is stupid. “Let’s not tell anyone anything.”

“Now I’m the one who’s confused.”

“Let’s go on a date, Aomine-kun.”

There is silence on the line, until. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

“No, I’m not. I, too, have liked Aomine-kun for a long time.”

“… How about next Saturday?”

Tetsuya smiles, even if Aomine-kun can’t see it. “That would be fine.”

“See you then.”

“See you later, Aomine-kun.”


	2. Aomine's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's not the first date I said I might write. I'm sorry.

_About Kuroko: so you finally got through him. I don’t want to know anything else about it from either of you. In fact, I’m going to ignore any reply you send. Takao wants me to congratulate you both on his behalf._

What. the. hell.

What the fuck is Midorima’s problem? Sure, things have been going well between him and Tetsu after he lost their game. It’s been nice to spend time with him again. Daiki would never admit it, but he missed him terribly. It’s crazy how much being able to text Tetsu whenever he wants brightens his day. 

Sure, he still has a crush on him. That didn’t change since the really confusing period of his life at Teikou where he discovered that his tastes were split between sexy chicks and tiny shadows. Male shadows. Must have no presence, limited facial expressions and intense love of basketball, or no dice. 

He’s at ease with it now. It’s not like it’s going to happen anyway. The idiot will wake up someday, discover his libido, recognise a good thing when he sees it and date Satsuki, and Daiki will be the best man at their wedding, he’s not letting Kagami beat him there, no way.

That’s why Tetsu and he aren’t dating. They will never date, because Daiki won’t make a move. Like he was saying, things are going well. He’s not fucking everything up _again_ when he just got him back. So he has no idea where Midorima is coming from, and he made it clear he’s not gonna explain. 

Oh fuck. That jerk totally wrote to Tetsu too. Of course he did. Daiki is going to kill Midorima the next time he sees him. He’ll triple Shutoku’s score. He’ll steal his lucky item. He’ll bribe (or threaten, whatever’s easiest) whoever publishes that stupid horoscope to have him ranked last every day and have ridiculously expensive and rare lucky items. He’ll never see it coming. 

It’s a good thing Tetsu is the most oblivious to romantic interest person, ever. He probably won’t even get what Midorima is hinting at. Quick, let’s text my total confusion about what Midorima is talking about and my suggestion to just ignore whatever the crazy person says.

Yes, he was right. Tetsu didn’t guess. Thanks whatever deity is responsible for Tetsu being so dense, Daiki’s not picky. They can both go on with their strengthening friendship unthreatened. 

________________

“Hey, Tetsu. Hi. What’s up?”

“Aomine-kun, hello. I have something to tell you. Do you remember Midorima-kun’s message?”

Shit. Shit. “That weird thing? Yeah.”

“Did other strange occurrences happen?”

Find something. Now. Change the fucking subject. “Now that I think about it, Kise has been sulking. Do you know what’s his problem?”

“Kise-kun has misunderstood something I said. He is under the impression that we are a couple.”

FUCK. Daiki chokes on his own breath. “What! Why, why would he think that? Hah, that’s funny.” Holy shit, that couldn’t have come out worse. Even he can tell he sounds terrible.

“Don’t worry about it. We can just set everyone straight.”

Tetsu doesn’t deserve to deal with this because of him. Might as well come clean and put it behind them. Tetsu’s too kind for his own good, he’ll understand. Please, deity that was helping him earlier, make him understand. “… I’m sorry.”

“What about?”

Deep breath. “For making them think that.”

Daiki can hear the confusion through the line. “Aomine-kun didn’t do anything. If someone is responsible, it’s me.”

“Yeah, right. Have you ever been attracted to someone?”

“I don’t see why that would be any of your business.”

In any other circumstance, this defensiveness might be cute. “That’s what I thought. Look, it was my fault, I’ll be more careful.”

“I’m a specialist at observing people. If you had done something that would have demonstrated an interest in me, I’d have noticed.”

Why the hell is Tetsu getting stubborn? “No offense, Tetsu, but you’re completely oblivious to things like that. How long did it take you to realise that Satsuki was into you? Did you even catch that Kise has a huge crush on you?”

“He does not.”

Not laughing at the romantically impaired person. Not the time. “That’s what I meant. He does. It’s really, really not subtle.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is I’ve wanted you forever and you never got a clue.” Oh shit that just came out. Why is his mouth not listening to his brain when it matters most? Couldn’t he have been smoother, soothed him into it instead of throwing it out there like that? He can almost hear Satsuki, “Dai-chan, you idiot!”.

“… What.”

Damage control, now. “Forget about it.”

“Wait, Aomine-kun. What.”

He has broken Tetsu. He guesses it’s his job to mend him. “I’m going to use simple words. I. Like. You.”

“Aomine-kun… likes me.”

“Yes, Tetsu.”

“You really do.”

“Yes, Tetsu.”

“Let’s not tell anyone anything.”

... What is he talking about? “Now I’m the one who’s confused.”

“Let’s go on a date, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki’s brain is the one that’s broken. He can only hear white noise for a while, until he remembers that Tetsu is surely waiting for an answer. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?” This is serious. Tetsu probably wouldn’t mess with him on this, but he can’t be too careful.

“No, I’m not. I, too, have liked Aomine-kun for a long time.”

Wow. That just happened. Daiki just had to tell. It was that fucking simple. 

Quick, before he changes his mind. “… How about next Saturday?”

“That would be fine.”

Yes! “See you then.”

“See you later, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki might look like a crazy person for a few minutes after that conversation, gesturing alone and talking to himself, but who cares, that old man who’s staring at him will get over it. 

He might have to thank Kise. It’s going to be a fucking pleasure to call him after their first date and tell him all about how he ended up being their matchmaker while hearing his teeth grind through the phone. He can’t wait for both.


End file.
